


Day 4: Masturbation

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Tony Is A Slut, Voyeurism, just real slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Mutual Masturbation anyone?





	Day 4: Masturbation

There was something to be said about mutual masturbation. It was oddly _intimate_. More than Tony had expected when he brought it up with Steve. Something about it pulled at Tony’s heart. The idea made him feel younger, like he was a teenager again and just discovering how bodies worked, not yet ready to be touching someone _else_ like that.

But with Steve, what he liked most was _watching._

Tony was perched on the end of the bed, with Steve positioned on an armchair opposite. Both had a perfect view of the other, and Tony relished in the view he received.

He watched how Steve’s flesh was pink with slight embarrassment from Tony’s presence. How Steve’s mouth was slack and eyes hooded. Knees spread and large powerful hands stroking both his cock and thighs.

It was like watching custom pornography.

Steve wasn’t as loud as Tony tended to be, the occasional groan slipped out and Tony basked in its glory for as long as he was able to hear it ringing through his head. Steve’s eyes became unfocused and seemed to loll back a bit. Not exactly to Tony’s liking

Sure, he liked watching Steve do this for _him._ But he wanted Steve to _know_ it was for Tony. Tony wanted to be the focus, wanted the attention that he was rapidly losing to Steve’s internal fantasies.

“Steve…Steve…” Tony started to pant. The name rolling out of his mouth easily. Tony dropped his head back and added more weight onto his left arm to push his pelvis forward. Tony was putting on a display and acting like none of it had been purposeful, that he’d just been lost to pleasure.

And Steve fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker.

Steve was now intently watching the man sitting opposite him, watching the hand wrapped around the head of his cock, stroking just the tip – up and down. Steve could feel his mouth watering.

Tony lifted his head again, making eye contact with Steve now.

“ _Sssstteeeeaaaavee,”_ he groaned, long and drawn out, “oh Steve!” He was becoming louder. He slowed his hand, agonizingly _slow_ but continued to make obscene noises. He had matched Steve’s timing, and Steve was distracted by the show that his own stroking had slowed.

“Baby…oh please,” Tony’s voice was quieter this time. His gaze flitted down to Steve’s cock and then his own before returning to hold Steve’s own with a slight nod. Tony got the point across and Steve picked up his rhythm, understanding dawning on his face as he watched Tony match the increased speed as well.

“That’s it, just like that, oh oh babe,” Tony’s voice echoed throughout the room. A louder moan was followed by “yes, Steve, like that, yes!” Tony was close to shouting now, head towards the ceiling again.

Steve watched as Tony’s Adams’ apple moved every time he let out another sound. He thought about what Tony’s neck would look like with his own cock poking out as Tony choked it down.

“Tony,” Steve was no where near as loud as Tony was being, not even close but Tony’s moaning and grunts didn’t drown it out. His head rolled over to his shoulder allowing him a sideways glance at Steve across from him. Tony licked his lips and sucked his lower lip between his teeth, successfully catching Steve’s attention. He was like a watch dog and Tony _loved it._

“Please, Steve. I want to cum, please,” he started begging.

“Cum for me Tony.”

That’s all Tony needed and with a shout he was shuddering through an orgasm. Cum spirting onto his thighs and dribbling down his knuckles.

Steve was close behind, hand speeding up, chasing his own release.

Tony let go of his cock and brought his messed hand to his mouth and licked the cum from his knuckles. Steve groaned at the sight and finally found himself with cum spurting onto his stomach.

Steve slumped back in the chair, breathing still heavy.

Tony pushed himself off the bed, ignoring the cum that was still spotting his body, and delicately curled up on Steve’s lap.

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s side to pull him closer.

“We should do that again,” Steve sighed.

Tony ran a finger through one of the droplets on Steve’s stomach, he looked into Steve’s eyes before sucking the finger into his mouth.

“We should _definitely_ do that again,” Steve repeated.


End file.
